


Another One Bites the  Dust

by queerkilljoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cyber sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Other, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerkilljoy/pseuds/queerkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was too long to fit into one post, so I cut it into 'chapters'. They're really just parts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> it was too long to fit into one post, so I cut it into 'chapters'. They're really just parts.

　　He blinked away his eye strain. It was too early to be tired, especially when he’s expecting somebody. The dimmed coil on his wrist read 2:37 AM. Shit, he must be too busy tonight. Noiz’s fingers slid across the warm trackpad, hesitantly prepared to close out of the tab.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: Hey  
　　  
　　There, finally. His breath dissolved into quick bursts.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: ‘hey’ yourself  
　　rough_n_rabbid: where were you  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: It doesn’t matter.  
　　shadowxwolf: what do you want to do this time  
　　  
　　That wasn’t a difficult question, he just never anticipated him to be the one asking tonight.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: i don’t fucking care  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: So, you’ve been waiting a long time. You should stop doing that.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: shut up. otk, corporal punishment.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: I wonder if you ever get sick of only _fantasizing_ that someone can make you stop talking.  
　　shadowxwolf: Criminal? School boy? Am I your daddy? Have you been bad?  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: . . .  
　　rough_n_rabbid: Yes, daddy.  
　　  
　　Trip starting quickly was irregular, and hot. He grasped the edges of his shorts and wiggled them off. His position adjusted in the chair, sprawling outwards so his thighs would slide against the ribbed seat. He tongued his piercing as drool pooled along the bottom lip. Shit.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: Don’t you know not to?  
　　shadowxwolf: *the metal of my belt clanks as I undo the loop*  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: I’m sorry, daddy. Please, don’t.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *my tongue clicks as I wrap my fingers around your jaw*  
　　shadowxwolf: You know that you can’t talk your way out of what your actions got you into. Remove your pants.  
　　  
　　Noiz laughs. He already beat him to it.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: Please. Please, it won’t ever happen again.  
rough_n_rabbid: *eyes widen*  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *grabs your thighs forcefully.*  
　　shadowxwolf: You’re too old to beg. Take this like a good boy, Noiz  
　　shadowxwolf: *pulls at your crotch inseam*  
　　shadowxwolf: Remove these, now. Do not make me raise my voice.  
　　  
　　His stomach is weak. He drops his hand to his crotch and raises his feet to the armrests. Noiz’s fingers avoid his hard on, teasing the skin below his stomach. If he cums too soon, this won’t be fun.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: *pulls off my pants*  
　　rough_n_rabbid: Don’t make me do this.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: You did it to yourself.  
　　shadowxwolf: *I grab the ends of your hair and force you into my lap. Your underwear catch against my knee. All of your weight is against my lap*  
shadowxwolf: Arms out and head down.  
　　  
　　It only gets more difficult for him to ignore the pulses hitting hard against his thigh. Sweat drips into the chair.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: *moves my arms forward and rests my head down*  
　　rough_n_rabbid: Daddy, please. Please don’t.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *my knee rubs against your cock*  
　　shadowxwolf: What was that?  
　　shadowxwolf: *spreads my legs and puts my hand against your crotch*  
　　shadowxwolf: Turn over.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: *shifts hesitantly*  
　　rough_n_rabbid: . . .  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *pulls your underwear off and gropes your dick*  
　　shadowxwolf: Did you get another piercing? _Without my permission?_


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending references a conversation I had with my friends and should not be taken seriously xoxo

　　No. It was too much. Absolutely not. Noiz pushes two fingers into his mouth and sucks. He releases, letting a string of spit hang between his glossy lips and soaked fingers. He immediately reaches for the base of his shaft, digging his thumb into even strokes. His fingers trace around the head and play with his piercings. His free hand taps the keys.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: *looks down shamefully*  
rough_n_rabbid: I-I didn’t think you would. . .  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *lifts your pelvis and slams you back, downward facing, on my knee. My hand reaches for the belt*  
　　shadowxwolf: Count.  
　　  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: *looks back, horrified*  
　　rough_n_rabbid: How many?  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: As many as it takes, you fucking disgrace.

　　His hand began to wrap tightly around his cock. The strokes got longer and the force became harder. It wasn’t enough.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *I wrap the belt around my hand.*  
　　shadowxwolf: And you say thank you. ‘Thank you, daddy.’  
　　shadowxwolf: *The hard leather whips violently against your ass. It leaves a candy red mark.*  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: Agh! Fuck!  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: What do you say?  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: One! Thank you, daddy!  
　　  
　　It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough. His nails dug into the soft flesh of his foreskin. He pressed the hardest he could. It wasn’t hard enough. He clenched his eyes and drove his feet into the ground, stroking hard.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: *I come back again, twice as hard*  
　　shadowxwolf: Does it hurt, baby?  
　　  
　　No. No. Fuck, fuck. He’s pulling as tightly as he can.  
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: *squirms*  
　　rough_n_rabbid: Two, thank you, daddy.  
　　  
　　Noiz runs his tongue along his teeth.   
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: You won’t be naughty anymore, will you?  
　　  
　　His eyes widen as he stares down at his lap.   
　　  
　　rough_n_rabbid: No, I won’t.  
　　  
　　Fuck. He leans back and pulls his knees far into chest. His cock twitches as he nears the head. His mouth widens.  
　　  
shadowxwolf: No?  
　　 shadowxwolf: *my belts rips into the same spot*  
　　  
　　 _Ooooh, shit._ Noiz exhales as he tries to shove his dick into his mouth.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: You don’t like disappointing me, correct?  
　　  
　　He nearly catches it and aims again.   
He misses.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: . . .  
　　  
　　Growing impatient, he steadies his hips and lowers his knees. Inhaling, he swings his legs forward at full force.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: Noiz?  
　　  
　　The chair tips back and Noiz stumbles over. His bare skin slides into the carpeted floor. The rug burn hurts worse than his ego.  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: Oh God, please don’t tell me-  
　　  
　　Shit-  
　　  
　　shadowxwolf: STOP. TRYING. TO BITE YOUR DICK AGAIN.


End file.
